Unprotected
by MyDegreeOfSarcasm
Summary: Hermione and Harry. Dont like the couple. Dont read.  Nevile and Lunna, Ronald and Lavender, Ginny and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok. So this is my first offical story._**

**_In Harry Potter I always wanted Harry and Hermione to be together, and this is the only way I could, I hope you love the paring as much as I do. Now to the offical lowdown on this particular story, I don't to give away too much but lets just say a few certain couples get a bit frisky in a few to many broom closets and inside certain prefect rooms._**

**_LOL_**

**_I am kidding! Or am I? Read on to find out._**

**_Lots of mystries and twist you wouldn'i imagine, ha! I am never good at pulling someones leg._**

**_I am a terrible liar! And speller at that! _**

**_THANK GOD FOR AUTO-CORRECT!_**

**_Wish me luck._**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

**_xx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

My name is Hermione Jean Lupin. My mother is Nyphodora Lane Lupin. My father is Remus Barnaby Lupin. I have 3 younger siblings. Teddy Howard Lupin, he is 11. Peter George Lupin, he is 13. Kyle Mason Lupin, he is 15. I am turning 17 in October. Harry James Potter is the man that I am in love with, the thing is we are friends, and I think that is how we will stay, but we are always touching. Ronald Beilbus Weasly is Harry's best friend. Ginny, or Giverva, Molly Weasly is one of my best friends. Luna Olivia Lovegood is my other best friend. Harry has two little sisters. Twins. Rose and Dasiy. They look up to my friends and I, Harry says they look up to me more, they are 11.

I was standing where we usually meet, the golden 'p' was heating up in my pocket, my parents were very proud, I made my whole family sware not to say anything because I wanted to tell everyone. The was the usual noise, I scanned the area and came across the usual blur of red hair, I gasped as I was ponced on by Ginny, I giggled and hugged her back. She was off me and onto Luna, I laughed as they fell to the floor, Ginny was pulled up by her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, I smiled. Neville, the gentleman he is, helped her up, he had bulked up during the break, they both blushed, I saw Ronald standing aside with Lavender, making out. I saw my three brothers talking to the young Potters, Peter and Kyle teasing the younger ones, I smiled, I wanted to take a picture right there.

"Cute, are they not." Harry came up beside me, I leaned against him, the golden 'p' burned my hand that it was in, I gasped and dropped it. Harry bent down and picked it up for me, he smirked as he handed it back to me, I smiled.

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem partner." He said in my ear.

"God! If you didn't know those two, you would swear they were an item." Ronald, being the idiot he is, said loudly, making me back away from Harry.

"Guys, I have an announcement." I said as loud as my voice would let me, Ginny squealed.

"Ohmygod! You're pregnant. And Harry is the father and you're going to get married." I hit my head and groaned, everyone laughed.

"No, no Ginny. I am Prefect."

"Nerd." Ronald scoffed, he received a thump from everyone, two from Draco, we are like brother and sister even though he has a twin and I have three brothers, and three from Harry, basically a million from Ginny. The whistle blew and we all went to say good bye to our parents, I got hugs from everyone, besides the Weasly folks, they don't like me, I tripped on the way to the train, me being part werewolf and all you would expect me to have more balance, I waved to my parents once more before getting on the train.

I stumbled as the train jerked forward, I was caught before my head hit the wall of the small corridor, I looked up from the strong arms that held me in place. He was smirking, his green eyes peered down at me through his round glasses like his fathers, his black hair was just as messy as his fathers, maybe even more so, but I have been there to witness it, he does wash and brush his hair, I straightened up with his help, I leant against the wall. He braced his arm beside my head on the wall, his face seemed to get closer, he froze as a bunch of forth year girls giggled as they walked by, hoping to get Harry's attention, he glared at them.

"All prefects to the cafe." His voice was ruff and quiet, I looked at him steadily.

"How do you..." I saw the golden 'p' in his hand before I finished what I was going to say, I squealed and jumped on him, he laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist. He set me down, we still had our arms around one another, my mind went blank for a second. "Oh thank god it is you, and not Ronald or Cormac, god would I die if it was Cormac." He laughed at me.

"Come on then." We let go and began to walk to the cafe, the train jerked and I became unstable, his arms snaked around my waist, he held me like that as we walked, out of the two of us he had more balance. We made it to the cafe were all of the other prefects and professor McGonagall were waiting, I was surprised to see Ginny, Draco, Neville and Lunna there, they all smirked at me and sheepishly showed me the golden 'p' they all had received.

We were told to sit, Harry held me on his lap, I leaned into him, I closed my eyes as he hummed in my ear, the Hufflepuff prefects were talking ages.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...What did you think?<strong>_

_**How did I do?**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Best of wishes**_

_**MyLifeIsHell**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it has been a while. I have been sick and have had tests and lots of homework not to mention work. I hope this exceeds your expectations. Ok here goes. Trust me. I am soooo sorry._

**Chapter One**

**Gifts , Monthlies, and a stunned Harry Potter**

"Attention everyone, now, I have called this meeting because we have some business to attend to, everything will be explained thoroughly once we arrive at Hogwarts, now you each have to swap something of each others. And that is not clothes, not bodily fluids, like Potter could give Lupin his ring and Lupin hers in turn." McGonagall said, I stood up, Harry being the ningwing he is went down on one knee.

I slapped his shoulder, he laughed, he slid his ring on my ring finger on my left hand, my face felt hot, I shakily took my ring off my finger and slid it onto his. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco and Ginny kissing, Neville kissed Lunna on the cheek, the Hufflepuff's were hugging, Harry pulled me into a hug, pressing his lips to my forehead, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

His hands rubbed circles on my back, I leaned into him, taking a deep breath of his citrus sent that sent me into a swirling mess, he rested his cheek on the top of my head, I sighed. Will I ever be enough for him? Tears filled my eyes slightly, I sniffed, he took my hand and lead me out of the cafe, I followed and he lead me to an compartment where everyone was, there was only on spot and Harry sat down and pulled me down on top of him.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I always saw his eyes, those green orbs always peering down at me through his round glasses, his perfect smirk, the cheeky one he gets when he knows something you don't, like when he held the surprise party for my birthday last year. It was very irritating, he laughed and laughed as my face stayed in a permanent frown when he told me nothing.

"Mon. Monie." His voice echoed into my ear, I moaned and rolled over. "Ouch. Blimey Monie!" he swore, I jerked up and fell on the floor, I glared at him. "Erk. Did you know you drool when you sleep." I glared at him more, I wiped my mouth.

"Only when I am deep in sleep." I muttered and went red, everyone laughed.

"You talk to." I looked alarmed, he was laughing.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing of importance." He said, and brushed it off, I stood up, towering over him, I pressed my wand to his neck, he looked at me.

"Harry James Potter. You tell me. Or I swear. I will hex the living daylights out of you." He gulped, his adams apple bobbed, my eyes narrowed, a sweat bead trickled down his face. "One...Two..."

"Tell her Harry." Neville said, Harry looked over at him for a second then back to my wand.

"Three..." I raised my eye brows. "Four..."

"Fine! You mumbled my name." Harry said, my wand dropped, everyone stared, everyone besides Harry and I were in their robes, I snatched my wand and grabbed my bag before stalking out of the compartment, someone followed me.

"You like him don't you." Draco's voice said, I froze when I got to the unoccupied toilet, I turned to look at him, his gray blue eyes staring at me, Harry began to come out.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said before slamming the door of toilet close behind me, I looked at myself in the mirror as I took my shirt off, the scar running down my side, I wiped away the escaping tears, I shoved my robes on hastily, I grabbed my stuff before stumbling out, my stuff spilt everywhere, I cursed as the bloody tin slid across the floor and hit Pansy Parkins foot, she smirked before bending down to grab my tin, I was kicking myself, mentally.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A tin. Which contains what?" I shook my head and mouthed _don't_, she smirked evilly and opened the tin, I closed my eyes as they fell out. "Oh. It looks like Lupin has her monthly!" she giggled with her pathetic followers, I stood up and got in her face, she cringed. "What are you going to do Wolf?" she hissed, I growled and she whimpered.

"You better keep your mouth shut." I muttered.

"Or what?" I slapped her, hard, she fell to the ground.

"There is more where that came from." I grabbed my things. "Oh and ah Parkins, I'd check your pants if I were you." I chucked her a packet, I smirked before walking straight into a stunned Harry Potter. "What?"

"Lupin has some balls." My face went red, he smiled as I dipped my head, his finger came up to my chin, he raised my head, I looked at him. "May I escort you Miss?" I smiled and giggled.

"Why you may Mr Potter." He took my hand, my heart fluttered, his eyes bored down, the train jerked and I fell down, pulling Harry with me, he landed on top of me. "Ooff!" the air was pressed out of me, his glasses fell off and hit my nose, I flinched, his breath on my lips, I stared. My heart pumping wildly, a tingling sensation spread through me, I felt something poke me, I looked at him, he smirked, I hit is shoulder, he chuckled. "Get off me Harry."

"Sure thing Monnie." He whispered in her ear, he stood up and reached down and pulled me up, his finger ran across the ring, he reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small box, I stared, he smiled, I looked up to his green eyes. "I wanted to give this to you before, but, anyway, here." I took the box out of his hands, I pulled the green ribbon, as soon as the ribbon fell down the lid lifted, I gasped as I saw the silver locket, it levitated out of the box and into Harry's awaiting hand, he stepped closer and slid his hands around my neck, after the clasp was done up his hands slowly slid down.

"Harry." I whispered, he put a hand to my mouth, the train came to a stop, he took my hand and walked to the compartment and grabbed his bag, I went to get mine but it was gone, I looked to Harry who purely smirked, he took my hand and walked out into the crowded corridor, his hand never left mine, I took a deep breath as we stepped outside. I pressed myself to him, people shoved us, I closed my eyes, he wrapped his arm around me, our hands still connected, I saw Lunna eyeing us with a smile, Draco was smirking, I slapped his cheek lightly as I past him with his arm around a smug Ginny. I rested my head on his shoulder, his had released mine and played with my hair, his other hand snaking with my hand, he lifted me up into the carriage, I smiled down at him, he swung up and everyone joined us, I sighed and leaned into him.

"What's this Mon?" Draco asked with a smirk, as he reached out and touched the locket, I slapped his hand away. "It looks like Harry's mother's..." He was cut off, I pretended to miss the fact that Harry kicked him, I stuck my tongue out at him.

**[LINE]**

I stared out into the distance and looked out the window, Professor Dumbledore droned on and on, I jumped as I felt something touch my foot, I looked up at Harry, his green orbs stared at me, I smiled and nudged his foot back, his hand came across the table, I brought mine up to meet his, his finger ran over the ring, there was something unreadable in his eyes. "Alright everyone. It is time to go to bed. Everyone go to your dormitories and yours only, could the prefects of each house please report to my office after showing the first years to the dormitories."

"Alright. Griffindor first years follow me." I looked at Harry, damn he looked sexy when he was giving orders, I stood up. He took point while I took the end, Teddy and Till came up to me, she took my hand, I smiled and began to walk, I sighed and watched Harry's head over the first years, he was talking and pointing to certain things, he took a glance behind me and winked, I smiled, I noticed a few students looking back at me, my face went red hot.

The first years were in awe as we came into the common room, I let go of Till's hand, she stood very close to Teddy, I thought it was adorable, I didn't notice Harry standing next to me, I sighed and watched all of the first years walk up the stairs, I turned and saw Harry leaning against the wall, I began to walk towards the door, he stepped in front of me, I placed my hands on my hips, he mimicked me, oh the horror.

"Excuse me sir, I do believe I have a prior engagement." I muttered sarcastically, he chuckled, I took a step to the side and he did the same.

"Allow me to escort thy fair lady." He said as he stepped forward and grabbed me and forced me into a dip, I held down a giggle.

"Why you may." He straightened up and took my arm and we walked out of the door.

"Ah, young love." The fat lady said, I whirled around and she winked at me, my face went red and I turned around, we bumped into Lunna and Neville on the way, the two looked quite devilish, like they had just been making out, they walked with us. Once we had arrived to Dumbledore's office, we were confronted by a baby, it was laying there, I placed a hand over my mouth, it wriggled and screamed, it was a real live baby, I shook my head, tears came to my eyes.

_Soooo...what do you think. Cliffy is it not?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so I looked at my emails for the first time in a few months. Yes I am not good at keeping in check, I am so terrible at it. It is a miracle I can actually remember to go in to work and get my next shifts. Anyway...I am surprised to find that you guys like my story. You know it makes me feel great that someone likes my writing. I mean every one can get funny about putting their ideas out there. Damn I am rattling off again, any who, thank you for your support!_

_Oh! I am trying to make each chapter longer._

_Cause I really hate reading short chapters._

_But it they are good enough._

_WHO CARES!_

_LOL_

_xx_

**MyLifeInHell**

_(HA! My note looks like a pair of knickers! It does on word! Oh! Just so you know. I'm Aussie, so if anything doesn't make any sense it is because we Aussies have our own language and privet jokes. Damn I write too much. Anyway. Enjoy!)_

_(PS: I have just realised that I have made a huge mistake, about Harry's sisters, ok, let's just say he has an 11 year old sister Till, and a 3 year old sister Rose. Ok. Good)_

**Chapter Two**

**Baby, Marriage, and an insane Professor.**

"Intriguing is it not." Professor Dumbledore said, I tore my eyes away from the poor little thing, Harry's arms tightened around me, he peered down his crooked nose, I narrowed my eyes, he looked at me, his expression not quite readable, a ripping sensation built up in the back of my throat, Harry rubbed soothing circles on my skin, his breath on my skin, I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the evil tears, the door opened and there were gasps.

"You sick bastard." Ginny hissed, I opened my eyes and saw Draco holding her back as she went to attack Dumbledore, Dumbledore for that matter didn't flinch or blink, Harry pressed his lips to my temple, my mind went blank for a second, is he trying to send me a message or something, cause he is driving me insane.

"It is alright for you to use those words, I do not blame you, I would do the same if I came in and was confronted with this particular scene. It is all right young ones, this child is the daughter of a teenage mother who just finished her final year, she was pregnant with the little tacker the whole time, everyone teased her, she will be here shortly to pick her daughter up. It is noticed that every year we seem to have a pregnancy within the school, and we don't think that the students fully know the costs, so we are beginning with you eight."

"What do you mean Professor?" the Hufflepuff girl prefect asked, the door opened once more and the house heads came in, Professor McGonagall stood by us.

"I mean, you will be married for this school project. You will stay in the same quarters, sleep in the same bed, act like a real married couple, we cannot stop you from fooling around, but the girls will have to wear a belly with a spell on it, which will give her the same emotions of a pregnant woman when your head thinks the time is right, the belly will grow for nine months and then you will be handed a robotic baby." I was shaking, me, Harry, one room, one bed, sleeping under the same blankets!

Well we have done that before but not since our parents stopped us from doing so, Harry was tense, I looked back at him, he looked down at me and smiled, I nudged under his chin absently, I could feel eyes on us, my eyes widened from my actions, I looked at Harry, he just smiled. God! From what dad told me that is what woman werewolves do to their mates, like the person they have bounded with, and with witches and wizards, they just like to keep contact with each other, just like me and Harry, holey crap, what is going on! "I shall give you all to talk this over and get a grip."

McGonagall herded Harry and I into a corner, she had her back to Dumbledore, I sat down on the floor and ran my fingers through my hair, so much information, Harry sat down next to me, he took my hand, I looked at him, his green eyes were intently locked with mine, I leaned in and touched his nose with mine, unspoken words, he nudged me back, I could feel two pairs of eyes on us, I looked up and saw McGonagall staring down at us, I looked behind her and saw Dumbledore, I shivered, he looked away, something didn't feel right.

"Monnie." Harry murmured, I looked at him, he smiled, he brought my hand up to his lips, I smiled, blushed and looked down, damn girl you are so obvious, shut up brain! "Will you marry me?" WHAT! I looked up at him with wide eyes, he was smirking, there was a small cough on McGonagall's behalf, we looked to her, she looked behind her, I saw Dumbledore coming over.

"Yes." I whispered, he smiled, Dumbledore leant over McGonagall's shoulder, she cringed slightly like I did into Harry, he smiled and I felt like vomiting.

"We all good here." He asked in a cheerful tone, his grandfatherly ways didn't fool me, there is something dark about that man, I gave him a tight smile and nodded. "Great! Come on, we shall marry you two first." He walked away and Harry stood up, he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me, we began to walk, Ginny, Lunna and Draco were watching us like we both had grown another head.

"Ok, Lupin and Potter, come stand face to face, hold each other's hands in front of me." McGonagall said, and we did so, my stomach felt light, a buzz ran through me, he rubbed circles on my hand, I smiled and he smiled back, she raised her wand. "Do you Harry James Potter take the Hermonie Jean Lupin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live." his eyes never left mine, his smile grew a bit, I bit my lip.

"I do." He was sincere, I looked into his green orbs and I was lost, I smiled, I let my eyes flick down to his lips, I was being a pitiful hopeless love struck giggling school and imagined this was for real, that Harry really loved me and we were getting married, I didn't hear McGonagall talk, Harry lowered his gaze to mine, I blinked. "Monnie..." he whispered.

"Humm..." I said, there was giggles, I looked over to the audience, oblivious, I looked back at Harry, he was holding in laughter. "What?"

"Spaced out again Love?" he said with a tint of laughter, I cocked my head to the side, he sighed, I went red in realisation, I just had spaced out and missed my whole queue, holey crap on a cracker, how stupid can you get. "Will you take me or not?"

"Yes. I mean, I do." I said, fumbling over my words, he chuckled slightly, I looked away from him and saw Lunna holding the baby, Neville was staring down at her in amassment, of course he has no siblings and doesn't see a baby that often.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can now kiss the bride." McGonagall said, we both looked at her, her face was blank, my eyes wide, she locked eyes with me, I gulped.

"What?" Harry asked, she turned to him, as did I.

"Kiss her." Her words were rushed and frantic. "Potter kiss Lupin, now!" she said harshly, he turned to me and swallowed as I took a deep breath, I wet my lips with my tongue absently, he leaned in, his lips touched mine, I half gasped half groaned, I pressed myself to him, his arms came around my waist, lifting me up so we didn't hurt our necks, my arms came up and around his neck, there was a cough, Harry grunted, a sexy sound coming from him, I moaned as my back hit a wall, I gasped as we broke apart.

We were breathing heavily, my face became flushed, my legs were wrapped around Harry's, his green eyes were sparkling, his cheeks were slightly pink, his lips were swollen, he placed his hands on my waisted and I unwrapped my legs, he lowered me down, unspoken words are the best, I sighed and he looked down at me, his nose touched mine. There was a little cough, I heard faint talking, I looked to the cough, a girl held the baby, she smiled at me.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked, I have seen her before, but where.

"Is she your baby." She nodded, I smiled. "She is adorable." She smiled, she stretched the baby towards me. "Are you sure." She nodded, I took the baby gently in my arms, I moved to a chair, I could feel Harry's gaze on me, I looked up at him, he smiled, he came up beside me, he looked down at the baby.

"You two look like a happy family." She said, I looked up at her, she was smiling, I went to give her baby back to her when she shook her head. "Keep on holding her for a while." The little thing wriggled and my gaze turned to it, she had taken Harry's finger in her tiny little hand, I smiled, she looked up at me with big blue eyes, a little smile spread across her lips, she reached out and tried to grab my hair.

"Oh no you don't, that is what my little brothers used to do, so I know exactly what you are doing missy, you can't fool me." I said with a baby voice, causing everyone to look at me, I looked up, the Hufflepuff's were standing as far away from each other as they could, with Ginny trying to push the girl closer as Lunna tried to push the guy, I still had eyes on me. "What?" everyone turned away and Dumbledore just kept on staring at me, the baby began to cry and I bounced her up and down, I stood up and her mother watched as I calmed her down, after she stopped crying I handed her back to her mother.

"Ooff!" I looked over and the Hufflepuff's were smashed together, Ginny and Lunna were smiling, I shook my head in disbelief, those idiots. I sat back down and waited, Lunna and Neville were getting married, I smiled as they kissed, I felt an arm behind me, it was Harry, Ginny was now holding the baby, it was squirming, she didn't know what to do, it shocked me when Draco took the baby out of her arms and began to rock it, he smiled down at the baby.

"Malfoy! Weasly!" Snape snapped, I watched as Draco handed the baby over to the Hufflepuff prefect, he waved to the baby, damn is he demented, I shook my head and leaned into Harry, Ginny was tapping her foot, when Snape said he could kiss the bride she practically pounced on the poor unsuspecting Draco, we all laughed as they fell down, Snape just rolled his eyes.

"The house heads will now show you to your rooms." Dumbledore said and he eyed us as McGonagall ushered us out of the room, she was rushing, it was like someone was following us, I almost tripped over my feet.

"Professor. Professor!" she turned to me. "What is the rush."

"Ok. Potter. Lupin. I am going to make this quick, but we have to get to your dormitories as soon as possible, you may not be the only one to think something is wrong with that man." Harry cocked his head to the side, she sighed. "You two are married. Legally." My jaw dropped and I feinted.

**[LINE]**

I saw Harry's face first, I moaned as I sat up, the world seemed to spin, there was a hand on my face, I closed my eyes and took a long breath, I didn't know how I knew, but I knew it was him, I leaned into his chest and his arms came around me, I tilted my head up and nuzzled into his chin. "Come on Potter. We have to get moving." McGonagall hissed, I could picture her jumping from foot to foot shaking her hands, I just laughed, she would never do that, last time I heard those words was when Death Eaters were attacking Lilly and James's house on Harry's birthday.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Happy Birthday Harry." I squealed as I jumped on him, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, I kissed his cheek, I pulled back and he was smiling, I smiled back, I bumped his forehead with mine. "Booff head."_

"_Beautiful." He murmured, I blushed and looked down, he placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "You are beautiful, you know that, I mean you're like pure sex on legs." I laughed and he laughed with me._

"_And you are the biggest idiot I have ever known!"_

"_Harry!" I giggled as he groaned, Molly Weasly, he held my waist as she advanced on him, her short frame was nothing compare to his very tall one might I add, he was like 6 foot 3, 5 maybe, gosh I really need to get him measured, she was small I'll give you that, but come on, I'm like 5 foot 4 and that is small. I gasped slightly as she nudged me away as she gave Harry a hug._

_Weird. "Oh you strapping young lad! Happy Birthday Harry." She looked away and he rolled his eyes, I giggled, her head whipped around to me, I shrugged my shoulders, I smiled and walked away, I wasn't fast enough. "Oh Harry, don't even go there, you can do so much better than her." I whipped my head around, Harry's eyes were wide, I turned away and tried to not make it obvious, I turned the corner around the hedge and bolted for the bathroom._

_..._

"_Mon. Come on Monnie. I know you heard her. Open the door." Harry's voice was on the other side of the door, I sat on the floor._

"_Harry go and mingle, it is after all your party." Ginny said, I sniffed._

"_But Mon.."_

"_No buts Harry, get your butt out there, or do I have to get Draco." Lunna threatened, I heard footsteps walking away. "It's just us Hermonie." I moved away from the door, and opened it, they came in, I looked into the mirror._

"_Damn. I look like shit." I muttered, Lunna came up and squeezed my shoulders._

"_Come on. Let's get you all beautified." Ginny said, I giggled, I wiped the black smudges from under my eyes._

_..._

_I screamed. I dropped to the ground. I saw Harry's little sister Rose, she was waddling towards the chaos, I got up and ran towards her, I grabbed her and pressed her to my body, I saw my father, I screamed a little as a hand touched me. "Monnie!" I looked up, Harry, I pressed myself to him, his arms came around me, Rose in between us. "Shh. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. I won't let them hurt you."_

"_Come on Potter. We have to get moving!" Moody shouted, Harry was yanked away from me._

"_But Monnie, and Rose."_

"_Leave them. They can find they own way." He grunted, I held Rose tighter, she began to cry, the explosions were getting louder, I could feel her tears on my skin._

"_No! I won't leave without them!"_

"_Harry. Just go." I shouted._

"_No! I'm not leaving you!" he pulled me up, I screamed as something blew past my head, I saw my father, his wand brandished, my mother was back to back with Lilly. Rose called out to her mother, I saw the flash of black hair. Till. I shoved Rose into Harry's arms, I ran after her. "Monnie!"_

"_Leave her Potter. She knows what she is doing." Moody said, I growled as someone jumped in front of me, I grabbed my wand and a huge jet of light burst out of the tip, no words, no nothing, I ran, she was huddled under a table with Teddy, his arms around her. She had tears running down her face, she crawled over to me._

"_Come on guys. Stay close Teddy." I hissed as I scooped up Till in my arms, I grabbed Teddy's hand, I began to run, Till was crying, Peter and Kyle, were running towards me, I stopped running as I saw the light heading towards Till in my arms, I turned to face it, I dropped Till and let go of Teddy, I screamed as the light hit me, it all happened so slowly, the world began to spin, Till screamed, my body hit the ground._

"_MONNIE!" Harry's voice called out to me, the world turned black._

**[LINE]**

_Hoped you liked it. Cliffy!_

_xx_

**MyLifeIsHell**


End file.
